The Gentleman Scotty
by Ivycross
Summary: A fluffy piece about Scotty and Uhura, with a side of Brot3.


There are few things that really bring someone joy and as shallow as it would seem, for Lieutenant Nyota Uhura one of those things was buying new shoes. Maybe it was the fact she wore her standard issued boots all the time, or maybe it was act of buying something at all, but she would feel elated trying on and purchasing any kind of foot wear.

In her cabin on board the Enterprise, she had a rack full of heels, pumps, flats, open toes, sling backs, and tennis shoes. She loved them all and made sure they were well cared for, but what she really loved were boots. She smiled down at the pair on her feet now. They were black suede leather, with tiny heels and came up to just her ankle. They were prefect, and went so well with her black pencil skirt and cream colored turtle neck.

She had decided to wear them out the store and as she stepped out of the shop with her other shoes in the shopping bag, she bumped into a familiar face.

"Oh Mr. Scott. How nice to see you." The face of the Enterprise's Chief Engineer spilt into a boyish grin as the wind picked up, mussing his dark hair.

"Hello lass. What are you up to this fine day?" Scotty's brogue filled the air around them.

"Oh, I'm out doing a bit of shopping. I bought some new shoes. See?" Uhura pointed down and Scotty's eyes followed.

"Oh ay. And fine looking ones too. But Nyota, don't you already have enough shoes?" Uhura gave him an annoyed look.

"Don't you think you have enough tools and tech manuals, Mr. Scott?" She retorted. Scotty shoved his hands in the pockets of the tan jacket he was wearing and frowned.

"No need to get nasty," He replied and Uhura laughed.

"I'm just making a point," She said sweetly and Scotty smiled sheepishly.

"All right lass, point made. Forgive me?" Uhura reached out and patted Scotty's arm affectionately.

"Nothing to forgive, Scotty. So tell me what were you off to do?" She removed her hand and placed it with the other behind her back, leaning forward slightly. Scotty smiled again, while unconsciously shuffling his feet.

"Oh, I was just off to find me a bit of lunch. Care to join me?" In what he thought as a bold move, Scotty offered Uhura his arm. Uhura gave him a look, but it was dampened by the smile on her face as she accepted his invitation silently, slipping her arm around his bent elbow. Wordless, they walked down the sidewalk, stopping every few feet so Uhura could step over or around a puddle they would come across. At one point though they came across a puddle that was too big to either step over or move around.

Uhura frowned at this and turned to look at the street to see if it was better option, but it was dirtier than the puddle. She let out tiny sigh.

"I guess there's no way around it," She said as she lifted a resigned foot.

"Wait a moment, lass," Scotty said. Uhura stepped back and watched as Scotty pulled off his coat and laid it across the puddle.

"There ye go," He said softly and Uhura blinked in amazement.

"But Scotty - your coat..." He waved a dismissive hand.

"Bah, it's just a coat and I canna clean it up a lot easier then you canna your boots." Uhura started to say something else, but Scotty waved her off.

"I won't hear it, lass, so don't bother." Uhura took in Scotty's kind, yet resolved face with a tiny smile on her lips as she lightly stepped on the coat, crossing over to the non- sullied side of the sidewalk. She turned and watched as Scotty lifted his coat from the puddle and stifled a laugh as he made a face, watching the dirty water drip from it.

He sighed and turning to look at Uhura, beamed at her as he continued to hold the coat out from his body.

"Shall we?" He asked once again proffering his arm to Uhura. She took it with a warm smile.

"We shall." They continued their way down the sidewalk, talking and laughing. As they walked Scotty dragged his dirty coat behind them, while Uhura lazily swung her shopping back by her side. From across the street, unseen as they witnessed the whole thing, Jim and Bones grinned gleefully.

"Precious, aren't they?" Bones said from the corner of his upturned mouth and Jim pressed his lips together to stifle a giggle.

"I don't think that's the half of it, Bones," Jim answered when he was able too. They stood there a moment longer watching thier fellow crew mates, with silly dreamy expressions on thier faces.

"Hey Bones. Do you think they would let me officiate if you know...?"

"Officiate? Don't jump to conclusions, Jim," McCoy said casting his captain a sideways glance.

"Who's jumping?" Jim quipped and they both laughed. Behind them, someone cleared thier throat and they turned to look into the vaguely annoyed face of Mr. Spock.

"Gentlemen, if you are quite finished spying on Commander Scott and Lieutenant Uhura, I believe that we were on our way to procure our mid-day meal." Spock gave them a pointed look.

"Sorry Spock. We were just happy for our friends, that's all." Jim grinned sheepishly at his XO as he spoke.

"Spoil-sport," Bones murmured and Jim chuckled as Spock raised a lone eyebrow in response. Pushing down on his amusement, Jim stepped between the two.

"No, Bones. Spock is right. We are spying and we do need to have lunch. Now, I know a little place about one block from here that serves the best Rubin Sandwiches. Lots of meat, lots of cheese, lots dressing and sour kraut. And they grill it using real butter. It's superb. McCoy frowned and glared at Jim.

"And what makes you think that I'm gonna allow you to order that mess?" Jim flipped head to look at his CMO and gave him a lopsided grin

"Because Bones, they also have some the best chicken-fried steak this side of the south and it's served with real saw-mill gravy." Bones blues eyes widened.

"What do think they make the gravy from?" He asked and Jim shrugged.

"Probably from the same grease they fry the chicken in."

"I'm sold," McCoy said and they both turned to Spock, who was watching this exchange with thinly veiled amusement.

"I also know that they serve chickpea burgers. With a side of baked sweet potato chips." Jim said smiling easily.

Spock looked thoughtful, tilting his head to one side before he answered, "That sounds acceptable. Lead the way, Jim."


End file.
